Pasado, Presente, Futuro, CAOS?
by Alice Wayland C.H. Black
Summary: Unos ciertos chicos del futuro encuentran un giratiempo...unos ciertos chicos traviesos del pasado ignorando las advertencias de una cierta pelirroja...Al parecer, el quinto año de Harry no será tan malo como se pensaba...
1. El Giratiempos

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fantástica/fabulosa/ú.etc. J.K Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía :D**_

_**Nota de la autora abajo :)**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: "El Giratiempos"<p>

_Diciembre 2019_

La paz y oscuridad reinaba por todo Godric Hallow's, para ser más específicos, la Mansión Potter...o esto sería lo que alguien diría si pasara en frente de ésta.

—Pss...chicos!—susurró una voz cargada de emoción contenida.

—Mmm hmm?

—Al, Scor! Despierten!

—¿Qué diablos quieres, James?—preguntó un pelinegro prendiendo con una mano la lámpara de su habitación mientras que con la otra se sobaba los ojos.—Scor, despierta! El idiota de mi hermano necesita algo.

Un rubio que estaba del otro lado de la habitación se levantó bostezando, parpadeando fuertemente tratando de acostumbrarse a la lumosidad del cuarto.

—¿A las 5 de la mañana? Bueno, siendo James Potter del que hablamos, no me sorprende.

El suodicho sonrió fugazmente. James Potter, conocido como parte de la tercera generación de los Merodeadores, era un joven de 16 años con cabello negro rojizo y ojos de color chocolate. Llevaba unos lentes redondos al igual que su padre. Amaba hacer bromas y sobretodo, el Quidditch, por supuesto. Cabe resaltar, que su hobby desde el tercer año era coquetear y el alardear al igual que su abuelo y el padrino de su padre.

—Miren lo que encontré!—les mostró un collar dorado que tenía un pequeño reloj de arena.

—Había algunas veces que cuestionaba sobre tu masculinidad, James...

—No, Albus! ¿No lo ves?—agitó la mano señalando impacientemente el collar a los dos chicos que se reían entre dientes.—Es un giratiempos!

—¿Y para eso nos levantas?—exhaló Scorpius tirándose nuevamente a su cama.—Tu hermano es un caso perdido, Al. Te compadezco.

—No eres el primero que me lo dice, Scor.—respondió Albus volviéndose a tapar con las sábanas.

—Ay, porfavor! Lo que trato de decirles es...

—¿Qué pasa acá?—interrumpió alguien abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Albus. James escondió rápidamente el giratiempos detrás de él.

—Por Merlín, Teddy! Me asustaste.—se quejó el mayor de los Potter al ver a su casi primo/hermano de la mano de su hermana menor y detrás de ellos, sus primos Rose y Hugo.

Teddy Lupin era un apuesto muchacho de 21 años. Siempre llevaba su cabello de color azul, su favorito y sus ojos tales como eran, de color miel. El ahora prometido de Victoire Weasley era un chico pasivo, algo torpe gracias a su madre, y estudioso. Siempre podías contar con él para cualquier cosa, siempre te iba a escuchar.

—¿Qué están haciendo, Jamsie?—inquirió la pequeña Lily Potter, quien era una copia exacta de su madre Ginny Potter, con largo cabello rojo fuego y lindos ojos marrones. Con el paso del tiempo, su familia se dio cuenta que no solo había heredado la apariencia física de su madre, sino tambien su caracter explosivo.

—¿No deberías estar dormiendo, Lily?

—Sí, lo estábamos. Hasta que unas voces nos depertaron.—contestó Rose.

Rose Weasley había heredado la inteligencia y el cabello enmarañado de su madre y la afición por el quiddicth de su padre, claro además de sus ojos azules. La castaña tambien tenía el famoso temperamente Weasley. Una solo mirada suya, te calaba hasta los huesos. Rose tenía un hermano menor llamado Hugo, de la misma edad de su prima Lily. Hugo era tan parecido a Ron como Albus lo era a Harry. Su amor por el ajedrez lo llevó a que ni el mismísimo Ronald Weasley, el que le enseñó, lo venciera desde que cumplió los ocho años.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí, James?—preguntó Hugo a su primo mirando detenidamente el giratiempos.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado?—se alarmó Teddy.—Harry te ha dicho _miles _de veces que no entres a su oficina sin su permiso, James!

—No seas aguafiestas, Teddy.—rodó los ojo el suodicho.—Estaba pensando...¿No sería grandioso conocer a nuestros padres de jóvenes?

—Sería peligroso, James!—saltaron Rose y Albus.—El futuro puede cambiar con solo hablarles!—continuó Rose.

—Nos esconderíamos...

—¿Piensas que papá es idiota?

—En mi opinión, no me gustaría conocer a mi padre de joven.—susurró Scorpius. Todos lo miraron con lástima. Sabían que era difícil para él. Desde que entró a Hogwarts, todos pensaban que al ser Slytherin y ser hijo y exacta copia de Draco Malfoy; los Potter, Weasley y él se odiarían sin rodeos. Sin embargo, ocurrió exactamente lo contrario. El primer día en el Expreso de Hogwarts, Albus Potter, Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy se sentaron juntos. Y desde entonces son inseparables. Lo Weasley, al comprobar que Scorpius era totalmente diferente a su padre en aquella edad, lo aceptaron con los brazos abiertos, sobre todos los Potter.

Rose se acercó velozmente donde su mejor amigo y lo abrazó.

—¿Qué me dices tú, Teddy?—rompió el silencio que se había formado James.—¿No te gustaría conocer a tus padres?

—Sabes que sí, James.—suspiró Teddy.—Pero Al y Rose tienen razón. Podría ser muy peligroso...

—Pero no les vamos a contar lo que sucederá!—volvió a replicar el de anteojos.—Además, luego les hacemos un _obliavate _y asunto resuelto.

Rose se mordió el labio. Por supuesto que la idea de viajar en el tiempo le resultaba tentadora! Sus padres y tíos no hablan mucho de aquello porque eran tiempos oscuros. Sabían sobre los horrocruxes y por todos lo que había pasado el tío Harry desde que entró a Hogwart, pero aún así...Al verse indecisa, miró a su primo favorito y otro mejor amigo, Albus. Ése le devolvió la mirada. Se conocían demasiado que a veces podían saber lo que pensaba el otro.

Teddy era otro mudo. Daría cualquier cosa por pasar auque sea unos minutos con sus padres, poder hablarles. Pero sabía que Harry se enfadaría con él por no comportarse responsablemente...por primera vez en su vida. Vio como su casi prima y hermano intercambiaban una mirada. A Lily y Hugo le brillaban los ojos.

Por Merlín! ¿A quién diablos iba a engañar? Sabía de antemano que después de todo...

—Está bien, James.—exclamó derrotado el único hijo del matrimonio Lupin; pero antes de que pudiera celebrar, Teddy lo detuvo.—Pero iremos prevenidos en caso de que algo suceda.

Todos los presentes asintieron.

—Bien. Primero, ¿Todos tienen sus espejos?

Toda la familia Weasley y Potter, considerando tambien a Scorpius, tenían un espejo mágico para cualquier emergencia.

—Rose y yo los tenemos en nuestras habitaciones.—dijo Lily.

—Traiganlos.

—¿Tambien traigo el bolso extensibleque me regaló mamá?—preguntó Rose.

—Sí, supongo que podríamos utilizarlo. Ah! Cualquier cosa que tengan de Sortilegios Weasley, lo traen. Y nos se olviden de las varitas, por supuesto.

James, Rose Lily y Hugo fueron a sushabitaciones a traer lo indicado por su primo/hermano mayor mientras que Albus y Scorpius rebuscaban bajo sus camas. Todos tenían una caja mediana de la tienda del tío George, ya que hace dos días había sido navidad.

—Creí que para una...situación como ésta, James le pediría ayuda a Fred o Louis—comentó Scorpius.

—¿Crees que no lo hize?—dijo James regresando.-Los llamé, ya saben, por los espejos, pero me cortaron alegando que tenían sueño.-se encogió de hombros.—Apuesto que se van a arrepentir.

—¿Ya están listos?

Todos, ya reunidos, asintieron nuevamente con la cabeza.

—Tambien voy a llevar la capa de invisibilidad y el Mapa del Merodeador.

—Bien, ahora...¿Cuántas vueltas deberíamos darle?

—Varias.-respondieron al unísono Albus y Rose.—La tía Hermione nos cntó una vez que una vuelta es una hora.—siguió el ojiverde.—Si vamos al quinto años de papá serían 24 años atrás, entonces...

—James, espera!—gritó Teddy, pero ya era tarde. El giratiempos no dejaba de dar vueltas y vueltas, tan rápido que no se podía ver.

De pronto, una luz plateada rodeo a los siete presentes y, al segundo siguientes, ya no estaban.

_Diciembre 1976_

Todos los pasillos se encontraban desiertos y en completo silencio. No había estudiantes alguno en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Una pelirroja de ojos verdes y 16 años se encontraba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, sentada en uno de los sofás con la cabeza metida en un gran libro. Lily Evans, la perfecta prefecta había decidido quedarse para las Navidades en el colegio. ¿Razón? Ese año, su hermana Petunia presentaría oficialmente a su novio Vernon Dursley, aquel gordo nariz de cerdo, a sus padres. Lily, astuta como siempre, alegó tener que ir avanzando con los estudios de los TIMOs.

Unos pasos atropellados interrumpieron su lectura.

—Sería fabuloso, Lunático! Sólo imagínalo por un momento.

—No lo sé, Canuto...podría ser peligroso.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Canuto. Sería una aventura inolvidable, Lunático! Porfavor...—suplicó James Potter.

Este joven de ojos color avellana, cabello azabache indomable y lentes redondos apareció al pie de las escaleras junto a sus amigos Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Los conocdos por sus _imparables_ bromas, se encontraban discutiendo en voz alta _Merlín-sabe-qué_,sin percatarse de la presencia de la prefecta.

Sirius Black tenía el cabello negro, largo y ondulado con ojos grises. Había salido con más de la mitad de la población femenina de Hogwarts, claro, sin tener algo serio con alguna. El "Alma Libre" como él mismo se declaraba, le encantaba hacer bromas a los Slytherins juntos con su amigo James. El rompecorazones repudiaba por completo a toda su familia, sobretodo a su madre. Odiaba a quienes se creían superior por ser sangre limpia y usar magia negra. Fue el primer Black que entró a la casa de Gryffindor.

Remus Lupin, por otro lado, era un muchacho callado, reservado de pelo castaño y ojos miel. Su misión entre los Merodeadores era mantener a sus amigos con los pies sobre la Tierra, como decían los _muggles_, hacerles recordar sus prioridades como las tareas y el estudio. Él era el que planificaba las bromas mientras que sus amigos las ejecutaban. Remus tenía un _pequeño problema peludo_, el que odiaba a más no poder, pero ahora lo llevaba mejor gracias a sus mejores amigos Cornamenta, Canuto y Colagusano, quienes se convirtieron en animagos ilegales para acompañarlo durante las duras transformaciones. Este suceso hizo fortalecer su amistad.

—¿Se podría saber que están haciendo?—interrumpió Lily bajando el libro para lanzarles una mirada sospechosa.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Evans.—respondió Black con una sonrisa bailandole por el rostro.

—¿Remus?—se dirigió la pelirroja a su único amigo merodeador.

—No creo que quieras saberlo, Lily.

Lily Evans era considerada una de las mejores brujas de Hogwarts junto a estos tres merodeadores, para su gran disgusto. Era una chica muy dulce y carismática, sobre todo con los más pequeños. Siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarte con una sonrisa con sólo mecionar su nombre, a menos que seas Potter o Black. Lily se preguntaba cómo es que un chico tan bueno como Remus podía ser amigo de _ésos_. Sobre todo Potter. Para la prefecta,James Potter era un estúpido arrogante que estaba obsesionado con salir con ella. Desde tercer año le pedía cita tras cita y le declaraba su amor por todos los pasillos _existentes y no exsistentes _de Hogwarts. Lily no entendía cómo después de insultarlo y haberlo hechizado _millones _de veces, no se diera por vencido. No iba a dejar que el cretino de Potter la exhibiera como un trofeo.

—¿Qué tienes en la mano, Potter?

—Nada.—muy tarde. Lily ya se había dado cuenta qué era lo que escondía. Suspiró cansinamente.—¿Un giratiempos? ¿Debería llamar a McGonagall?

—No seas aburrida, Evans!—gimió Sirius.—¿No te gustaría viajar al futuro?

—No, Black, no soy tan estúpida como tú para hacer algo tan estúpido como eso.

—Lo que pasa, Evans, es que temes descubrir que te casarás conmigo y tendremos quince hijos.—sonrió soncorrnamente el pelinegro.

El jugador estrella de quidditch _amaba_ hacer enojar a su pelirroja. Sí, _su _pelirroja. Lily Evans fue la primera chica que rechazó a James Potter. Desde entonces, éste se había prometido así mismo conseguir una cita con Lily. Lo que sorprendió al mismo James fue el haberse _enamorado _de ella. _¿Por qué Evans?_ Se preguntaba algunas veces. Muchas chicas morían por salir con él. ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse de alguien quien no lo podía ver ni en pintura?

—Potter.-volvió a suspirar Lily.—¿Cuánas veces debo de decirte que antes de salir contigo, saldría con el calamar gigante?

—No seas mala con él, Evans.—dijo _seriamente _Sirius.—Yo debo de dormir mis diez horas completas par amanecer tan perfecto como me ves. Cada vez que rechazas a Cornamente, mi descanso se ve interrumpido por unos _agonizantes _sollozos y...AUCH!

—Yo no sollozo, Canuto!—hizo un puchero James golpeando a su mejor amigo en la cabeza.

—Claro, y yo amo a mi madre.

—No tengo tiempo para sus estupidezes.—se paró del sillón Lily, acercándose peligrosamente a ellos.—Además, no va funcionar, cada vuelta al reloj de arena es una hora ATRÁS. No he escuchado que el giratiempos te lleve al futuro...—¿Por qué no lo intentamos?—preguntó Sirius quitándole ágilmente el giratiempos a James.

—NO SIRIUS/BLACK!—gritaron Remus y Lily al unísono, pero el reloj de arena ya estaba dando vueltas rápidamente.

Y en un parpadeo, los cuatro alumnos desaparecieron.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holaaaa chicas!<em>**

**_Bueno, he aquí otra de mis locas ideas. Ultímamente he estado leyendo historias de viajes en el tiempo y pues...me animaron a hacer mi propia historia :D_**

**_¿Que dicen? ¿Vamos bien? ¿O debería dejarla?_**

**_Bueno pueden responder a estas preguntas haciéndole click al lindo botoncito verde de abajo que dice "Review". Tengo los cinco capítulo hechos...ustedes mandan._**

**_Saludossss...!_**

**_Alice Wayland_**


	2. Pasado, Presente, Futuro

**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío, duh. Son de J.K Rowling :D_**

**_Nota de la autora, abajo!_**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: "Pasado, Presente, Futuro"<p>

_Diciembre 1995_

Harry Potter se encontraba riendo animadaente con su padrino Sirius Black, los Weasley, salvo Percy y Charlie, su ex profesor Remus Lupin, su mejor amiga Hermione Granger y la auror Nymphadora Tonks. Estaba disfrutando a máximo las navidades en Grimmauld Place. En esos momentos, Sirius y Remus estaban relatando sobre sus tiempos en Hogwarts. De pronto, se escuchó un estruendo.

Los adultos se levantaron rápidamente, ya con sus varitas en alto.

—Quédense aquí.—ordenó Sirius, sobretodo mirando a Harry. Pero éste ya se había levantado con la varita en la mano como todos sus amigos.

En silencio, se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenían las voces.

—Eres un idiota, James!—se escuchó la voz de un niño.

—No fue mi culpa!

—Quítate de encima, Hugo!

—Teddy me tiene atrapado! ¿Cómo quieres que me mueva, Lily?

—Papá nos va a matar, papá nos va a matar, papá nos va a matar...—repetía desesperadamente una niña.—Ayúdame Scorpius!

—Albus está encima mío, Rose!

—Ehhh...chicos. Tenemos compañía...—dijo el chico de ojos verdes.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?—preguntó Remus, apuntándoles con la varita como todos los demás.

Los chicos que se encontraban en el piso, se pararon de inmediato.

—Eh, bien...pues...nosotros...

—Tranquilízate Rose.—le puso una mano en el hombro el chico mayor a la niña de pelo enmarañado.

—Tú tampoco estás haciendo un buen trabajo, Teddy.—respondió haciendo una mueca, mirando los cabellos del chico que cambiaban constantemente de diferentes colores.

Teddy respiró hondo cerrando un momento los ojos. Su cabello entonces se quedó en un color. Azul.

—No se si nos crean, pero es la verdad.—volvió a abrir sus ojos color miel.—Pero primero...¿Qué año es este?

—¿Debe ser una broma, verdad?—resopló Ron.—1995, por supuesto.

Los recién llegados abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos.

—En eso caso, venimos del futuro.

Después de un pequeño silencio, Fred bufó.

—Sí, claro.

Los del futuro se vieron ofendidos.

—Es en serio!

—Bill, llama a Dumbledore y dile que venga urgentemente.—dijo Arthur.—¿Cómo sabemos que no son mortífagos?

—Nunca seríamos unos asquerosos mortífagos!—replicó el chico de gafas redondas. Harry, Sirius y Remus, al verlo, se quedaron sin palabras.

—Tú...

Pero entonces, el gran Albus Dumbledore apareció en la entrada.

—TRAIDORES DE LA SANGRE! SANGRE SUCIAS! ¿CÓMO OSAN ENTRAR A LA NOBLE Y ANCESTRAL CASA DE LOS...

-CÁLLATE MALDITA VIEJA!—gritaron los supuestos viajeron del tiempo.

Ante esto, Sirius frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo conocen a mi...

Pero no pudo terminar ya que otro estruendo lo interrumpió. Todos se dirigieron corriendo a la sala.

—Eres un idiota, Potter!

—Fue culpa de Sirius!

—Pero tú dejaste que te lo quitara!

—Chicos, tranquilízense.

—AHHH!—se escuchó un grito ahogado.—¿Qué, en nombre de Merlín, hacemos en mi casa?

—No lo sé, Black! Tu giraste la maldita cosa!

—Pelirroja, te controlas o...

—Chicos...

—O QUÉ, BLACK?

—CHICOS!

Los cuatro nuevo integrantes se callaron al ver que más de diez personas los miraban con la boca abierta.

_**(N/A. A partir de ahora todo va a ser algo confuso. Para evitar este pequeño problema, los nombres que pertenezcan al pasado van a ser escritos en **__cursiva__**. Los del presente van a estar **_normal_**. Y los del futuro **_subrayados_**. Espero que con esto todo sea algo más claro)**_

Sirius codeó a Remus.

—Lunático, dime que estás viendo lo mismo que yo...

—Creo que sí, Canuto...

—NOOOOO!-lloró _Sirius.—_Estamos en el futuro!

—¿Acaso eso no era lo que querías, Black?—le espetó _Lily, _fastidiada y nerviosa a la vez.

—NO TE DAS CUENTA PELIRROJA?_—_le gritó _Sirius_.

—No le grites a _Lily, _Canuto!

—Pero Cornamenta. MÍRAME! MI HERMOSO Y PERFECTO ROSTRO!—gimió apoyándose en el hombro de _Remus._—ESTÁ DEMACRADO! DE-MA-CRA-DO! ¿Oh, por qué que caer este destino tan cruel sobre una maravillosa e inédita persona como yo?

—Deja de comportarte como un crío, Black.

—Qué mala eres, pelirroja...

—Los merodeadores juntos!—interrumpió el chico de cabello negro rojizo.—Fred y Louis moriran cuando les cuente.

—Cornamenta, ¿Por qué en el futuro tienes un gemelo?—preguntó _Sirius._—Espera, tienes...3 GEMELOS!—exclamó contando tambien a Harry y Albus.

—¿Quienes son ustedes?—inquirió _Lily Evans_, mostrándose realmente curiosa—Eres un idiota, Black. No se puede tener 3 GEMELOS. Gemelos solo pueden ser de dos personas.

—Excelente pregunta, señorita Evans.-interrumpió Dumbledore.- Ahora, si todos nos sentamos para hablar con calma...

—Pero profesor...¿Está seguro que son...

—Así es, Harry.—le contestó Dumbledore sin mirarlo. Hizo aparecer unas cuantas sillas más para que todos tuvieran espacio.—Ahora...

—Disculpe profesor.—interrumpió Sirius mirándo a los chicos que dijieron que venían del futuro.—¿Cómo saben que ellos no son mortífagos?

—Les hemos dicho que no lo somos.—suspiró el peliazul.

—Pruébenlo.—se encogió de hombros George.

Los suodichos se miraron un momento.

—Hay un mago muy malo llamado Voldemort.—dijo la pequeña pelirroja de ojos marrones. Los Merodeadores y _Lily _la miraron boquiabierta mientras que los Weasleys daban un respingo

—_Lily, _no me habías dicho que tenías una gemela...

—Por supuesto que no tengo una gemela, Potter!—respondió sin salir de su asombro la aludida.

—¿Te estás burlando?—preguntó Bill.—Me refiero a lo de Voldemort.

—Es la verdad!

—Todos saben sobre Voldemort.—dijo Sirius.—Prueben con otra cosa.

—La Capa de Invisibilidad.—habló James.—_James_ la...legó a Harry.

—¿Cómo sabes/conoces lo de la capa?—saltaron al unísono Harry y _James._

—Tú me la diste en mi primer año.—sonrió misteriosamente James a Harry.

—¿Por qué...

—No somos mortífagos.—se remangó la manga polo del brazo izquierdo Albus hasta el codo.—¿Ven?—con una mirada les señaló a sus primos, hermanos y amigo que hagan lo mismo. Estos le obedecieron.

—Ahora que estamos seguros.—dijo Albus con los ojos brillando.—Me encantaría que todos se presentaran diciendo su nombre completo, edad y a qué casa pertenecen. Señorita Evans, le molestaría empezar?

—En absoluto, profesor.—_Lily_ se paró de su asiento.—Me llamo Lily Evans, tengo 16 años y estoy en Gryffindor.—se volvió a sentar. _James, _que estaba a su lado, se levantó.

—Yo soy James Potter, tengo 16 años y tambien estoy en Gryffindor por supuesto.-se removió el pelo con una mano, causando que Sirius y Remus lo vieran con añoraza.- La hermosa pelirroja aquí a mi lado, es mi futuro esposa con la que tendré quince hijos.

Todos los presentes, sobretodo Harry, Sirius y Remus, se rieron abiertamente mientras que _Lily _se ruborizaba furiosamente.

—Así se habla, Cornamente!—exclamó _Sirius _levantando la mano para chocar los cinco con su mejor amigo.—Bueno, yo, como todo el mundo sabe pues soy muy famoso, soy Sirius Black. Tengo 16 y estoy en la mejor casa que pueda existir: Gryffindor.—hizo un guiño.

—Yo soy Remus Lupin y, al igual que mis amigos, tengo 16 años y estoy en Gryffindor.-dijo _Remus_ tímidamente, sin mirar a alguno.

—Perfecto, perfecto.—musitó Dumbledore.—Harry, ya que tu tienes una relación directa con ellos, podrías presentarte?

—Sí.—Harry se paró sorprendido y bajo la curiosa mirada de los merodeadores y _Lily_. Por un minuto había pensado que Dumbledore le iba a negar el mostrar su identidad a sus padres.—Emm...yo soy Harry James Potter...

—Eres mi hijo!—gritó _James._

—Sí...tengo 15 años, estoy en Gryffindor y...bueno, mis padres son James y Lily Potter.

—¿QUÉ?-gritó _Lily, _con los colores subiendole al rostro.

—Sí!—saltó de la silla _James._—Te lo dije, pelirroja! Yo, James Potter, tuve razón todo el tiempo.

—Felicidades Cornamenta!—_Sirius _abrazó a su amigo.—Debes hacerme el padrino de bodas. Se volvió a Harry—Y tambien tu padrino! Porque soy yo, verdad? Debo serlo!

—Sí, Sirius.—sonrió Harry.—Eres mi padrino.

—Si!—_Sirius_ se unió al baile "Me voy a casar con Lily" de _James. _—Voy a ser el mejor padrino del mundo! Te voy a comprar tu primera escoba. Sí! Y tambien te voy a enseñar a cómo ligarte a las chicas, y a cómo ser un merodeador...

—OI!—se quejó _James._—Yo soy su padre! Yo le voy a enseñar todo eso.

—Pero yo soy EL padrino. Harry, dile a _James _que me quieres más que a él.

—Ehh...

—¿Ves, Cornamenta? A mí me quiere más.

—Él no dijo eso! Harry, dile al pulgoso de tu padrino que me quieres más y prometo comparte la mejor escoba que hay en el mundo.

—En realidad, esa ya me la compró Sirius...

—JA! YO le compré la MEJOR escoba del mundo!

—Señores.—volvió a hablar Dumbledore divertido, al igual de todos, que trataban de contener las risas.—Tenemos que continuar.

—Siéntate, James.—le ordenó _Lily._

—Por supuesto, mi hermosa futura esposa y madre de...ME LLAMASTE JAMES!.-_James_ la miró con los ojos brillando de la emoción.- OH SI! Tus sentimientos hacia mí empezaron a cambiar...

—Bueno, vas a tener que esperarte James porque Lily no sale contigo hasta séptimo año.—interrumpió Remus del presente, sonriendo. _Lily _lo miró agradecida.

—¿Séptimo?—repitió _James _un poco desilusionado.

—No te preocupes...Cornamenta.—le dijo Sirius, todavía sin creer que su mejor amigo esté ahí, al frente suyo.—Sí pudiste esperar tres años, creo que uno más no es gran problema.

—Bueno, creo que es mi turno.—se paró uno de los chicos del futuro.—Yo soy Teddy Remus Lupin.

Al escuchar esto, los dos Remus se pusieon pálidos en cuestión de segundos. Los dos Sirius y _James _sonrieron.

—Felicidades, Lunático!

—¿Qué te había dicho, Remus?—sonrió muy feliz _Lily._

—Tengo 21 años y estuve en Gryffindor.—esbozó una pequeña sonrisa Teddy, al recordar sus tiempos en el colegio, y más al recordar a una persona en especial.—Estoy comprometido con Victoire Weasley y...

—¿Weasley?—preguntó Molly.

—Sí, después les contaré sobre ella. Mi padres son Remus Lupin y...Nymphadora Tonks.

Se escuchó otro grito ahogado, pero esta vez de parte de Tonks, seguido de un "lo sabía". Le sacó la lengua a un ruborizado Remus.

—JA! Te lo dije!—y sin esperar, se tiró a su hijo, rodeándole con los brazos. Los chicos del futuro sonrieron nostágicamente al ver la cara de sorpresa y felicidad de su primo mientras su pelo volvía a cambiar de color a un rosado chillón, al igual que el de su madre.

—¿Mi sobrina, Lunático?—rió _Sirius _joven.—Apenas tiene 5 años!

Ahora era el turno de _Remus _joven el ruborizarse.

—Yo...

_James _y _Sirius _rieron fuertemente acompañdos de la suave risa de _Lily._ Remus del presente seguía pálido y estático en su lugar, sin poder digerir la noticia. Teddy lo miró por encima del hombro de su mamá, que le daba muchos besos por todo el rostro, para su verguenza.

—No soy hombre lobo, papá.

Remus se volvió a sorprender pero ahora con el alivio recorriendole el cuerpo. Los Merodeadores se preguntaban cómo es que ahora todos sabían sobre el _pequeño preblema peludo. _Sirius aprovecho el momento para susurrarle a su amigo.

—Ve con tu familia, Lunático.

Remus le sonrió y fue donde ellos. _Su _familia.

—Genial. Me toca.—el único chico con gafas se levantó.—Yo soy el fabuloso, único, extremadamente guapo...

—Sólo diles.—rodó los ojos Teddy, regresando a su lugar.

—James Sirius Potter.

Los del pasado y el presente lo miraron aombrados.

—Tiene mi nombre!—dijeron en coro _James _y _Sirius. Remus_ joven rió y _Lily _esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Por supuesto! Y estoy muy orgulloso de ello.—James sonrió.—Tengo 16 años y estoy en Gryffindor. Pertenezco a la tercera generación de los Merodeadores y...

—Genial!—corearon Fred, George y los merodeadores.

—Y mis padres son Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley.

Harry, tal como Remus hace un momento, se puso blanco de la impresión mientras que Ginny se ponía roja. Los Weasley miraban sin poder creerselo, salvo Molly y Hermione que tenían una sonrisa en el rostro.

—El mal de las pelirrojas tambien cayó sobre tí, Harry.—rió entredientes Sirius del presente.

—Disculpa Black, pero a que mal te refieres?—preguntó _Lily, _exceptica.

—Se refiere, mi hermosa futura esposa, al mal de pelirrojas que cayó sobre los Potter desde hace tres generaciones atrás.—contó _James.—_Verás, mi bisabuela, así como mi abuela y madre son pelirrojas. Yo te encontré y mi hijo va a pasar el resto de su vida con otra linda pelirroja.—le sonrió a Ginny.

Esta se ruborizo aún más, si es que era posible y murmuró un débil gracias. Fren, George y Ron todavía no salían de su asombro.

—Harry Potter...

—...te atreviste a...

—...meterte con nuestra...

—...hermana menor?—terminaron los gemelos.

—Yo...emm...—Harry se removió incómodo bajo la atenta mirada divertida de su padre y dos padrinos, pasado y presente.—Todavía no pasa...

Ron le palmeó la espalda.

—¿Sí que fue una sorpresa, verdad?

—Podría decir lo mismo.—atrajó la atención una castaña de ojos azules.—Mi nombre es Rose Weasley y tengo 15 años. Pertenezco a Ravenclaw y...

—Es hija de Hermione.—interrumpió Fred.

—Pero es Weasley!

—Percy es su padre, entonces.

Harry y Ginny compartieron una mirada. Ellos estaban segurísimos de quien era el padre de esa niña.

—¿Saben? Odio que me interrumpan.—dijo como si nada Rose, mirando directamente a Fred y George, quienes se estremecieron ligeramente.—Mis padres son, como ya dijeron...

—JA!—pero Fred se calló de inmediato.—Lo siento.

—Hermione Granger y...Ronald Weasley.

Los futuros padres de Rose se sonrojaron de golpe y evitaron mirarse mientras todos los presentes reían, salvo los gemelos.

—Hermione...

—...y Ron?

—Era obvio que iban a terminar juntos!—habló Sirius.—Son casi iguales a _James_ y _Lily._

—¿Casi iguales?-alzó una ceja Harry.

—Nunca he escuchado que Hermione hechizara a Ron cuando la sacara de quicio o que Ron declare su amor hacia ella desde la torre de Astronomía.—se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

_James _y _Lily, _como era de esperar, se sonrojaron. Lily se aclaró la garganta y se paró de su sitio, atrayendo la atención de todos.

—Yo.—se echó el pelo para atrás con la mano.—Soy la hermosa e inigualable Lily Luna Potter.

—Cornamenta!—dijo sin aliento _Sirius.—_Estoy viendo a Evans y a tí en una misma persona.

—Yo tambien lo veo, Canuto.—respondió su amigo con los ojos abiertos.—Lunático, tú...

—Nunca pensé que este día llegaría...—lo cortó _Remus, _con la misma expresión de sus amigos.

Por otro lado, los Weasley no tenían palabras.

—Es igual a tí, Ginny.—murmuró Molly, con una mano en la boca. Harry veía asombrado a la niña. Le recordaba a Ginny cuando la conoció. Tan linda e inocente...Harry desechó ese pensamiento mientras el color subía a sus mejillas. Hermione no pasó por alto esa reacción.

—Si ya terminaron de apreciar mi belleza, continuaré.—rió Lily.—Tengo 13 años y estoy en Gryffindor. Tengo por hermanos al idiota de Jamsie y Al.—se sentó.—Tu turno, Hugo!

Su pelirrojo primo se levantó.

—Mi nombre es Hugo Weasley y tambien tengo 13 años. Estoy en Gryffindor y soy hermano de Rose.

—¿Así que el pequeño Ronnie y Hermione tienen dos hijos?—dijo pícaramente Fred.

—Y ni digas de Harry y Ginny, que tienen tres.—continuó George con un guiño.

Los cuatro mencionados se volvieron a ruborizar, para variar, y musitaron incoherencias por lo bajo. Cuando un rubio se paró.

—¿MALFOY?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Woliiiss!<em>**

**_Aquí estoy de nuevo :D Siento el haberlas dejado en este...mmm...pequeño suspenso. Me emocioné escribiendo el capítulo y terminaba muy largo, por lo que decidí cortarlo._**

**_Muchisisísimas gracias por todos los reviews :D Son las mejores! Los voy a responder si? Lo hubiera hecho antes sino hubiera estado en bimestrales :( Pero ya estoy en vacaciones! Así que, a escribir!_**

**_Dejen más reviews! Cuántos más hayan, más rápido actualizo :D _**

**_Saludos!_**

**_-Alice Wayland_**


	3. Pasado, Presente, Futuro II Parte

**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Sólo la trama._**

**_Nota de la autora abajo! :D_**

**_Aclaración: Los personajes del pasado se escriben en _**_cursiva, **los del presente **_normal _**y los del futuro **_subrayado. **_Cuando me refiera a Dumbledore voy a escribir su apellido, es decir,_** Dumbledore**_. Asi que, cuando escriba _**Albus, _**me refiero a Albus Severus.**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: "Pasado, Presente, Futuro" II Parte<p>

—¿MALFOY?—exclamaron todos salvo Dumbleadore, Molly, Arthur y lo chicos del futuro.

—Los Malfoy son una familia cercana a nosotros así como los Longobottom y Scamander.—aclaró Teddy.—En el futuro no existe más sobre la pureza de la sangre y eso.

Todos se vieron nuevamente sorprendidos incluso el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, a quien le brillaban los ojos.

—Me llamo Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy y tengo 15 años.—habló nerviosamente el rubio.—Estoy en Slytherin y mis padres son Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass.

—Veo que mi primo siguió con la tradición de los nombres.—le regaló una sonrisa Tonks.

—Sí, solo Teddy se salvó.—le regresó una pequeña sonrisa, más confiado.

Una exacta copia de Harry Potter, solo que sin cicatriz y lentes, se puso de pie.

—Creo que es mi turno.—murmuró el que había permanecido callado todo el tiempo. Suspiró antes de presentarse.—Yo soy Albus...Severus Potter.

Albus cerró los ojos a la espera de los gritos._ Tres, dos, uno..._

—¿SEVERUS?—gritaron todos a excepción por los adultos. El director veía al chico con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo conocen a Qujicus?—preguntaron al unísono los merodeadores.

—¿SEVERUS?—volvió a gritar Sirius.—¿En qué diablos pensabas, Harry?

—Cálmate, Canuto.—le puso una mano en el hombre Remus.

—Fue culpa del whisky de fuego.—dijo Fred, llevandose una mano al pelo.

—¿Cómo pudiste permitirlo, Ginny?—la miró Ron como si ella tuviera la culpa.

—Señores, porfavor.—silencio Dumbledore.—Debe haber una explicación para esto.

—Esperen, no nos han respondido.—se impacientó _James._—¿Cómo conocen a Queji...emm...Snape?—se corrigió al ver la mirada fulminante de _Lily._

—Es profesor de pociones.—contestó Harry a su padre.—Me odia tanto como a ustedes.

_James_ se vio con la cara de culpable y _Lily_ entristecida.

—Yo...papá dijo que me puso Severus porque fue el hombre más valiente que conoció.—explicó Albus.

Sirius mayor vio a Harry con la boca abierta y algo resentido. Los demás no salían de su asombro. Harry se encogió en su silla, pensando desesperadamente que la tierra lo tragara.

—¿Le importaría continuar?—hizo un gesto con la mano Dumbledore. El aludido volvió a suspirar.

—Tengo 15 años y soy hermano de Lily y James.—al terminar de decir esto, se sentó rápidamente.

—Momento!—exlamó George, levantando una mano en su dirección, como si estuviera parando el tránsito.—No dijiste tu casa.

—¿No es obvio?—rodó los ojos _James._—Todos los Potter _tienen _que ir a Gryffindor.

Albus miró sus manos que descansaban en el regazo. Harry, al ver a su futuro hijo hacer esto, se temió lo peor. _"Porfavor, él no..."_

—Pertenezco a la casa de Slytherin.

Los del pasado y presente se sumieron en un silencio sepulcral. Esto era demasiado para digerir en un solo día. Ron, como siempre_ sensible, _lo rompió.

—¿QUÉ?

—Es imposible!

—Es culpa del nombre de Snape...

—¡Eres una serpiente!

—¡Un Potter DEBE estar en Gryffindor...!

—Apuesto que Malfoy tiene algo que ver...

—¡Es una serpiente!

Albus Potter no podía creer los comentarios que llegaban a sus oídos. Su familia, y sobretodo sus padres, siempre le habían dicho que no importaba en qué casa estaba, nunca lo tratarían diferente. Pero el oír que los abuelos que nunca conoció, los padres de Teddy, Sirius y bueno, toda su familia hablara así.._."No son tu familia, Albus. Ellos son de otro tiempo..."_ Pero por más de qu pensara esto, no dejaba de sentirse herido...

—¡YA BASTA!—gritó antes de que alguno de sus primos y hermanos lo defendiera.—Sí, soy un Potter y una serpinte. ¿Y saben qué? Estoy orgulloso de ello.—terminó con la voz quebrada, saliendo rápidamente de esa sala, en donde todos, nuevamente se habían quedado callados.

Los del futuro tenían miradas fulminantes en los rostros, pero tambien de decepción. ¿Qué pasaba con su familia? Albus no fue el único de los Weasley en ir a la casa de Slytherin...pero claro, estaban en el pasado. _Su_ familia todavía no existía...

—¿Cómo...se les ocurre...?—trató de hablar Lily Potter, quien apretaba fuertemente su varita, haciendo que salieran chispas de esta, tratando de controlarse.—Nunca me había sentido avergonzada de mi familia.—respiró hondo, obligándose a guardar su varita en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.—Supongo que los muggles tienen razón. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.—dijo lo último fríamente, yéndose a buscar a su hermano.

Los Merodeadores se veían, por primera vez en sus vidas, avergonzados. La prefecta perfecta _Lily _tenía cara de culpable, admitiendo internamente su error. Todos los Weasley del pasado tenían el típico rostro sonrojado. Harry y Hermione se encontraban sin palabras al igual que Sirius, Remus y Tonks. Dumbledore tenía una mirada calculadora.

Las personas restantes estaban completamente serios. James disparaba dagas por los ojos.

—Habíamos esperado esto de los cotillas en Hogwarts, El Profeta, Rita Skeeter...pero jamás de ustedes.—dijo James jugando desprocupadamente con su varita en la mano, dandole vueltas. Para sorpresa de todos, la alzó, apuntandolos menos a los de su mismo tiempo, claro está.—Si vuelvo a escuchar este tipo de comentarios hacia mi hermano o Scorpius, me olvidaré de quiénes son ustedes y haré lo mismo que hago con quienes se meten con mi familia.—susurró amenazadoramente, siguiendo el camino por donde se fueron Albus y Lily.

Después de otro largo silencio de remordimiento y culpa, _Sirius_ murmuró.

—Bueno, no nos fue tan mal...

Rose, Hugo, Scorpius y Teddy, que seguían profundamente molestos, le lanzaron gélidas miradas.

—Yo no cantaría victoria tan rápido.—siseó ácidamente Rose.

_"Es una Weasley"_ recodó Harry. _"Sólo espero que no tome mucho..."_

Que equivocado estaba.

* * *

><p>Albus Severus se encontraba en la habitación de Regulus Black. El pelinegro siempre se había sentido identificado con los hermanos Black. Toda esta familia había pertenecido a Slytherin. Sin embargo, Sirius Black marcó la diferencia yendo a Gryffindor. Regulus Black, siendo mortífago, se reveló contra Voldemort, y según <span>Harry<span>, teniendo la valentía de un Gryffindor.

Suspiró sentándose mejor en la cama, apoyando su espalda contra la pared. Quería irse de ese tiempo. Quería volver con sus padres, primos, tíos y abuelos. Gente que lo amaba y apreciaba por quien era. Una lágrima bajó a lo largo de su mejilla, pero se la quitó rápidamente.

—Te atrapé.—dijo suavemente una voz desde la puerta.—¿Puedo pasar?—preguntó Lily, mirándose indecisa.

Albus asintió con la cabeza mientras su hermana menor se sentaba a su lado.

—¿Cómo estás?

—¿Cómo crees, Lily?—respondió con ironía, haciendo que su hermana suspirara como él hace un momento. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Ellos todavía no son nuestra familia, Al. No tiene porqué importarte lo que dicen.

—No es tan fácil como dices, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé, Albus.—volvió a suspirar.—Pero tienes que intentarlo. Y nosotros te vamos a ayudar. Ellos no nos conocen. Sólo hablan así porque se dejan llevar por los prejuicios que hay en este tiempo. No es tu culpa...

—Es la mía.—la interrumpió otra voz. James se encontraba con los brazos cruzados, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Una vez que entró al dormitorio, cerró la puerta tras él.—Lo siento mucho, Al. Yo no pensé en las reacciones que tendrían al conocernos.—El mayor de los Potter miró a su hermano con culpa.—Porfavor, perdóname.

Albus le devolvió la mirada por unos segundos.

—Wow. James Sirius Potter pidiendo perdón. No pensé que fuera posible.—bufó divertido.—No es tu culpa...—al ver que su hermano abría la boca para replicar, añadió.—Pero en caso que creas que lo sea, te perdono. Para algo somo hermanos.

—¿Para hacernos la vida imposible y luego perdonarnos?—sonrió inocentemente Lily.

James y Albus rodaron los ojos.

—Supongo que sí.

Los tres hermanos se abrazaron fuertemente, demostrándose el amor que se tenían y que siempre estarían juntos, en las buenas y en las malas. Al cabo de unos segundos, se separaron. James se sentó al otro costado de Albus, quien ahora tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No puedo creer que amenazé a las figuras pasadas de nuestra familia con la varita.—dijo éste.

—Y yo que les haya dicho que son una verguenza.—admitió Lily.

Albus se vió entre sorprendido y complacido.

—No debieron...

—Eres nuestro hermano.—lo interrumpió Lily.

—Y nadie se mete contigo sin pagar las consecuencias.—terminó James, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—Apuesto que la están pasando fatal.—rió la pelirroja.—Rose debe estar dádoles uno de sus sermones _marca Granger._

Los Potter rieron abiertamente.

—¿Deberíamos bajar?—preguntó Albus, mirando a sus hermanos. Estos se limitaron a encogerse de hombros.

—Dejémoslos con la tortura un rato más.

* * *

><p>Todos seguían en silencio, esperando a que la futura Weasley explote, viéndola como caminaba con una mano en la cabeza, de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado, mascullando por lo bajo palabras como <em>"Increíble" "Ellos" "Atrevieron"<em> y _"Estúpidos prejuicios"._

Scorpius trató de tomarle el brazo.

—Rosie...

—Ni se te ocurra tocarla, Malfoy!—gritó Ron, levantándose de un salto.

Scorpius se alejó de inmediato y miró a Ron algo herido. Los Weasley y los Potter siempre habían sido muy amables con él. Lo trataban como parte de la familia, sobretodo Ron y Harry. Se sentía...doloroso el que éstos mismos lo discriminaran. _"Pobre Albus" _pensó el rubio. Si él, que no era parte de la familia, se sentía así, su mejor amigo estaría mil veces peor.

Rose se detuvo para encarar a la figura joven de su padre. Los presentes contuvieron la respiración.

—¿Tienes algún problema, Ronald?—susurró terriblemente dulce.

—Sí, si tengo uno de echo.—le respondió en tono autoritario Ron. Hermione trató de callarlo pero él la ignoró.—No puedo creer que seas amiga de Malfoy...

—PUES LÁVATE LAS OREJAS ENTONCES PORQUE PARECE QUE NO ESCUCHAS BIEN, VERDAD?—al fin explotó Rose.—SI, SOY AMIGA DE UN SLYTHERIN Y NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS!

—Estás loca!—soltó Ron, cruzándose de brazos.—Jamás lo permitiría...

—BUENO, ESO LO VEREMOS EN UNOS AÑOS!

—NO ME GRITES!

—¿Y SABES QUÉ?—lo ignoró Rose.— NO ES SÓLO ESO! SCORPIUS Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS!

Impacto final. Ron y Rose se sonrojaron de golpe. Ron de la ira y Rose...bueno, en ella el sonrojo era natural. Pasado y presente, otra vez, la miraron boquiabiertos. Todos, salvo Dumbledore quien trataba de esconder una sonrisa. Hugo y Teddy veían a su hermana y prima con orgullo mientras que Scorpius estaba algo pálido.

—Imposible!—se escandalizaron los gemelos.

—Wow...—se quedaron sin aliento los Merodeadores.

Sirius y Remus compartieron una mirada. ¿Un Potter llamado Severus y en Slytherin? ¿Amigos con los Malfoy? ¿Una Weasley y un Malfoy juntos? ¿Qué diablos había echo Merlín con el futuro?

—Jamás lo permitiría.—repitió Ron en un susurro.

—Tu mismo ayudaste a que Scorpius se declarara a Rose, _papá_.—intervino Hugo con una sonrisa divertida, conciente de que el que lo haya llamado "papá" lo iba a desconcertar.

Dicho y echo, la cara de Ron era para recordar. Parecía como si una bludger lo hubiera golpeado...en _esas_ partes. Viendo que la situación se le iba de las manos, Teddy por fin habló.

—Creo que el venir fue una mala idea.—al ver que miradas tristes se posaban en él, se arrepintió.—Quiero decir, nosotros pensamos que sería...interesante el conocer sus versiones pasadas, pero...

—De haber sabido que era tan diferentes, no hubieramos venido.—le interrumpió James, apareciendo en la sala junto a sus hermanos. Rose, al ver a Albus, corrió a sus brazos.

—Se refiere diferentes en cuestión de...puntos de vista.—aclaró Lily, quien estaba colgada del brazo de sus dos hermanos, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.—Creo que alguien merece una disculpa.

James y Lily fulminaron con la mirada a quienes hirieron a su hermano. Albus miraba el piso. Un coro de murmuros diciendo "Lo siento" llegaron a sus oídos. El ojiverde sonrió de lado.

—No se preocupen. Al fin y al cabo, ustedes no son mi familia.

_¿Eso debe de hacernos sentir mejor?_ Se preguntó Harry, avergonzado. Rose normalmente hubiera reprochado a su primo y mejor amigo Albus, pero sabiendo que se merecian esas palabras, no dijo nada.

—Mi hermana tambien merece una disculpa, papá.—se cruzó de brazos Hugo. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, se metía con su hermana.

—Y mi primo tambien.—Teddy pasó un brazo por los hombros de Scorpius, tratando de darle seguridad.

Otro coro de "Lo siento" se escucharon. Rose y Scorpius se encogieron de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Profesor Dumbleadore.—habló por primera vez en un largo tiempo _Lily_.—¿Sabe cómo regresar a nuestro tiempo debido?

—No seas aburrida, Evans/futura señora Potter!—lloriquearon _Sirius_ y _James_.

—Esto no es un juego!—les espetó la pelirroja.—Mientras estamos aquí, el futuro puede estar cambiando.

—La señorita Evans tiene toda la razón, señores.—respondió el director.—Apreciaría que me contaran cómo es que terminaron acá.

Cada grupo, pasado y futuro, explicó con todo lujo de detalles lo que pasó y sintieron cuando el giratiempos fue activado.

—¿Y alguno tiene aquí y ahora el giratiempos?

Los del pasado miraron a _Sirius_ y los del futuro a James.

—Ehh...creo que no...

—Lo que me temía.—suspiró Albus Dumbledore.—Supongo que no habrá otra cosa que hacer a elaborar uno nuevo.

—¿Un nuevo giratiempo?—preguntó Teddy con los ojos abiertos.—Pero eso tomará meses...

—Es la única solución que tengo, señor Lupin.

—¿A cuántos meses se refiere?—inquirió _Remus_, como _Lily_, hablando después de un largo tiempo.

—Seis meses, aproximadamente.

—¿SEIS?—ahogó un grito Teddy, con el cabello tornandose amarillo.—Victoire...

Sus primos y hermanos entendieron el problema e intercambiaron muecas.

—Te va a matar.—dijo James, palmeando la espalda de su hermano/primo mayor.—Lenta y dolorosamente.

—Gracias, querido hermano.—ironizó Teddy.—De veras, agradezco el apoyo moral.

—Cuando quieras.—sonrió el de anteojos y explicó ante los rostros extrañados.—Teddy y Victoire se van a casar en tres meses.

—Oh...

De pronto, el bolso que Rose llevaba colgado por el cuello, empezó a vibrar. Los viajeros del futuro palidecieron notablemente.

—Ay no...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Woliiiisssss!<em>**

**_¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó el cap? ¿Muy dramático? ¿O muy no-realista? ¿Qué creen que pase en el siguiente cap?_**

**_Dejenme reviews respondiendo a estas preguntas y contándome que tal les pareció el cap, sii?_**

**_Voy a responder a unos cuantos reviews, sii?_**

**Annie Wayland: perdón por no contestar tus llamadas. Lo que pasa es q mi celular se habia perdido jejeje^^. Pero ya lo encontre! Me alegra q te guste el fic :D sigue dejando reviews!**

**LoveDamonSlavatore: Hola! gracias por el review! espero que el cap te haya gustado y talvez haya superado tus expectativas jajajaa :D Todavía no se cuando se van a enterar sobre las muertes. Oh! De hecho ese cap va a ser triste :(**

**Kisa Kuchiky: Me alegra que te este gustando! y tambien espero que este cap haya sido como te lo has imaginado :) gracias por el review!**

**Arisgcv: Por que no la publicaste? No debes echarte para atras! Sisisii estas vacaciones me las pase escribiendo y escribiendo y...escribiendo :) gracias x el review!**

**Florence15: Flo! hace tiempo que no veía reviews por mis historias :( que te paso? desapareciste! pero bueno, me alegra que estes en contacto _via review_ otra vez! :D te gusta como esta quedando el fic? que bien! bueno, espero seguir escuchando sobre ti. cuidate y gracias x el review!**

**_Disculpenme si me he salteado a algunas. No tengo mucho tiempo, mi madre acaba de llegar y si me ve en la compu...uy uy uy :P_**

**_Saludos!_**

**_Alice Wayland_**


	4. La Llamada

**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todos son de la fantastica J.K Rowling. Solo la trama es mía._**

**_**_Aclaración: Los personajes del pasado se escriben en _**_**__cursiva, **los del presente **__normal**_ _**y los del futuro **__**subrayado_._**_ **_Cuando me refiera a_**_** Dumbledore**_**_ voy a escribir su apellido, es decir,_**Dumbledore**_. Asi que, cuando escriba _**_**Albus**_, _**me refiero a Albus Severus.**__**

**_¡Que disfruten el capitulo!_**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: "La Llamada"<p>

_De pronto, el bolso que Rose llevaba colgado por el cuello, empezó a vibrar. Los viajeros del futuro palidecieron notablemente._

—_Ay no..._

Rose se quitó el pequeño bolso y lo abrió sobre la mesa, sacando las cosas uno por uno. Los merodeadores veían asombrado como es que la pelirroja metía todo el brazo en el bolso, como si tuviera un gran fondo.

—¿Cómo es que...?—empezó a preguntar _James_.

—Es un hechizo extensible, Potter.—rodó los ojos _Lily_, como si fuera obvio. Su futuro esposo, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Pero Harry se dio cuenta como intercambiaba miradas conspiratorias con _Remus_ y_ Sirius_. Rió bajo el aliento pensando en la cantidad de bromas que gastarían con ese hechizo. James se percató que había sido visto y sonrió inocentemente en dirección a su hijo.

—A partir de ahora,—atrajó Rose la atención de sus primos y hermano.—Cada uno se hace cargo de sus cosas.—le tiró la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador a James, quien estaba más cerca a ella.

—Qué generosa, Rosie.—respondió con sarcasmo, cogiendo al instante sus pertenecias, gracias a los reflejos ganados por el quidditch.

—¡Tienes la capa!—señaló _James_, al mismo tiempo que añadía con sus mejores amigos.—¡Y el mapa!

—¡Claro que los tengo!—exclamó su nieto fingiendo estar ofendido para después agregar con su típica arrogancia—Soy el primogénito.

—Primogénito, pero no el único.—dijeron al unísono Lily y Albus, quitándole a su hermano las reliquias de la familia Potter.

James quiso replicar pero Tonks le interrumpió.

—¿Qué mapa?

Sirius del presente pasó un brazo por los hombros de su sobrina favorita.

—¿Eres merodeadora?

—No, pero...

—Entonces no puedes saberlo.—la calló, ganandose sonrisas de parte de Cornamenta, Lunático y Canuto del pasado. Tonks se vio falsamente indignada y se giró a Remus y Teddy, con la esperanza de que le pudieran contar.

—Es un mapa de Hogwarts.—respondieron al mismo tiempo los dos Lupin. _Sirius_ y _James_ negaron con la cabeza mientras _Remus_ se sonrojaba.

—Te tienen domesticado, hermano.—lloriqueó el chico de ojos grises del pasado.

—Ningún merodeador debe ser mandando por una mujer.—sentenció el pelinegro de anteojos del pasado. Los otros dos restantes merodeadores le dieron una mirada sarcástica de "Sí, claro".

—Cállate, Potter.—dijo _Lily_ con los ojos entrecerrados. El aludido se quedó en silencio automáticamente, siendo objeto de burla de los demás presentes.

—Eso no sa vale!—se quejó.—Lily bonita es una excepción a todas las reglas.

_Lily _se sonrojó ante lo dicho. La Potter pelirroja miró a su abuela emocionada

—¿Te dicen Lily bonita?

—Sí...—refunfuñó sonrojándose más. Lily ahogó un grito.

—¡A mí tambien!

Todos rieron mientras veían como la pequeña daba saltitos emocionados al encontrar una similitud con su abuela, jalándo de la manga de los polos de sus hermanos.

—Rose, ¿Trajiste Historia de la Magia?—gimió cansinamente Hugo. Su hermana estaba repartiendo los espejos mágicos cuando sacó unos cuantos libros.—¡Merlín sabe cuántas veces has leído ese libro!

—¡Es mi favorito!

—Tambien el de Hermione.—rodaron los ojos Harry y Ron, recordando las tantas veces que su amiga les había contado sobre las maravillas de este. Hermione se ruborizó mientras le recorría un sentimiento de orgullo al ver los parecidos entre ella y su hija.

Rose sonrió, volviendo a meter el brazo en el bolso.

—Lo sé.—contestó acordándose de las largas charlas que tenía con su madre.—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó tocando un ¿palo? No podía ser su varita. La tenía en el bolsillo al igual que su familia. Jaló el palo de madera, queriendolo sacar. Pero el palo continuó. —¿Qué rayos...?—exclamó metiendo otro brazo para ayudarse. Parecía que el palo no tenía fin. Hasta que...—¡JAMES POTTER!

—No fui yo!—replicaron con las manos alzadas los dos James, causando más risas.

—Disculpa.—se aclaró la garganta verdadero aludido.—Soy James SIRIUS Potter!

Al oír esto, los dos Sirius sonrieron con orgullo.

—¿¡TRAJISTE TU ESCOBA! ?—gritó una colérica Rose, al haber sacado el "palo sin fin".

—Bah, no te quejes que ni la sentiste.—hizo un gesto con la mano su primo mientras todas las risas se habían convertido en carcajadas.—Es más ligera que una pluma.

—Vamos a comprobarlo.—dijo entredientes levantando la escoba con las dos manos, como si fuera a matar a una cucaracha. James abrió los ojos y corrió a esconderse detrás de su "hermano" mayor.

—Rose, alguien nos está llamando!—la detuvo Teddy agarrando la escoba mientras James dejaba salir un suspiró de alivio.—Luego podrás vengarte.

—¡Teddy!

Rose ignoró a su primo y siguió entregando los espejos restantes y los artículos de broma que les regaló el tío George por Navidad.

—¡Gred, Sortilegios Weasley VIVE! —levantó un puño al aire Fred.

—¡Seremos millonarios, Feorge!—le sonrió George chocando los cindo con su hermano.

—¿Venden artículos de bromas?—se vio asombrado _Remus_.

—Las creamos.—corrigieron los gemelos.

—¡GENIAL!—corearon los merodeadores.

Arthur se mordió el labio para no reír mientras que Molly negaba con la cabeza, sabiendo que no podía impedir el futuro de sus hijos. _Lily_ la miró compadeciéndose de ella. Rogaba que su hijo no halla heredado el amor por romper las reglas al igual que su padre.

—¡Es tu espejo, James!—sonrió con malicia Rose.

El suodicho se puso de pronto blanco como el papel.

—Olvídalo.—se rehusó a tomarlo.

—¡Contesta!

—¡No!—se escandalizó alejándose más de su espejo. Ginny dio un respingo. No podía ser tan mala en el futuro...¿verdad?—Mamá debe estar hecha una furia...

—¡NI QUE LO DIGAS, JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!—el rostro de Ginny Potter apareció en el espejo, ante los rostros sorprendidos de los Weasley del presente. Estos se acercaron un poco al espejo para observar de cerca a la crecida Ginny. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo hasta los hombros y aunque tenía una mueca de amargura, no tenía arrugas. _"Aún no"_ pensó Ginny sorprendida al verse. Debía tener entre treinta muchos y cuarenta pocos, y la verdad es que se conservaba muy bien.

James se revolvió el cabello con una mano, en acto de nerviosismo. _Lily_, al verlo, puso los ojos en blanco, divertida. Al parecer, ese gesto iba a pasar de generación en generación.

—¡Mamá!—tomó ahora sí el espejo el futurista de ojos avellana, esbozando una sonrisa.—¡Pero que hermosa te ves hoy! ¿Te has echo algo en el cabello?

—¡ESO NO VA A FUNCIONAR ESTA VEZ, JAMES!

—Entonces admites que ha funcionado alguna vez.—razonó sabiamente su hijo, agrandando su sonrisa.

—JAMES SIRIUS...

—Cariño, ¿Por qué no me dejas hablar con él?—la interrumpió otra voz.—Llama a los demás. Deben estar muy preocupados, especialmente Hermione y Astoria.—se escuchó un "bueno" de parte de Ginny y entonces se vio el rostro de un Harry Potter adulto.

—¡Hola papá!

—¡Hola hijo! ¿Qué tal? Espera, ya sé la respuesta. ¿Sacando de quicio a tus primos y hermanos como siempre, verdad?—rió Harry.

Su hijo rió con él.

—Me conoces tan bien, papá...

—¡Yo tambien quiero verlo!—protestó _James_ yendo al lado de su nieto y empujándolo para tomar el espejo.—Esto es extraño.—fue lo primero que dijo cuando lo vio. Tenía un Harry de 15 años al otro lado de la mesa y a un Harry de treinta y tantos frente suyo.

—¡Hola Harry!—saludó _Sirius_ detrás del hombro de su amigo.—¡No es justo, yo estoy demacrado y tú no!

La cara de Harry era todo un poema, que empeoró cuando vio que cierta pelirroja dio una colleja a sus dos compañeros.

—¡Auch, Lily!

—¡Pelirroja mala!

—¡Potter, Black! Harry quiere hablar con su hijo.—_Lily_ no pudo evitar echar un vistazo al espejo.—Disculpa a estos inmaduros, Harry.

Harry seguía sin poder articular alguna palabra. ¿Dónde habían ido a parar sus hijos y sobrinos?

Sirius aprovecho la oportunidad para alargar su brazo y arrebatarle el espejo a su mejor amigo.

—¿Harry?—se sorprendió al ver a su ahijado...todo un adulto.

—Sirius...—sonrió con nostalgia al ver a su difunto padrino. Este, al ver la añoraza que transmitía la mirada de su ahijado quiso preguntar, pero el espejo desapareció de sus manos. Fulminó con la mirada a la culpable. Lily le sacó la lengua.

—¡Hola papi!—saludó efusivamente la niña.

—¡Hola princesa!—el ojiverde sonrió al ver a su hija menor.—¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, papi.—La pelirroja de ojos marrones pasó su mirada por todos los presentes.—¿Qué tal tú?

—Quitándole el hecho de estar tratando de contener a la furia de tu madre, todo perfecto—se oyó un "¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!" proveniente de Ginny.—¡Te amo, cariño!—le respondió rápidamente. Los Harry y Ginny del presente se sonrojaron ante las miradas divertidas de todos.

—Me lo imagino—contestó una risueña Lily Luna.

—Princesa,—la volvó a llamar Harry, preocupado.— ¿Serías tan amable de decirme en que año se encuentran exactamente?

—1995.—se encogió de hombros.—¿Sabes, papi? Eras muy guapo de joven.—dijo riendo, posando su vista en la figura joven de su padre, quien estaba sonrojado al estilo Weasley. Los adultos y demás jóvenes reían frenéticamente.—Aún sigues siendolo, por supuesto. Y qué decir del abuelo _James_ y los tíos _Sirius_ y _Remus_. Si no fueran familia mía, saldría con ustedes.—terminó con ese aire de arrogancia mientras los mencionados acompañaban a Harry en el sonrojo, todos salvo Canuto.

—Bueno, tecnicamente yo no soy familia tuya, asi que...—le siguió el juego este, alzando las cejas sugestivamente. Su versión mayor negó con la cabeza, divertido. James, Albus, Teddy, Hugo y Harry se pusieron serios de pronto.

—Ni se te ocurra, Black.—sisearon al unísono. _Sirius_ y Lily rieron juntos.

—¿Dijiste 1995, princesa? Vaya...—interrumpió Harry arrugando el entrecejo.—Casi hubiera preferido que eligieran mi cuarto año.—un "¡Harry!" se volvió a escuchar, dando lugar a una nueva ronda de risas. Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas. ¿Acaso este año será peor que el anterior?—Pequeña, ¿Me podrías pasar con Teddy, por favor?

—Claro papi.—se despidió mandándole un beso.—¡Te quiero!

—Igual yo, princesa.—respondió el espejo.

El Harry del presente se vio aliviado. Parecía que se llevaba bien con sus hijos. Sirius estaba pensando lo mismo. Sonrió con verdadera alegría al ver que su ahijado lograría formar una familia y sería feliz.

Lily le tendió el espejo a su primo/hermano. Teddy, antes de tomarlo, dio un rápido suspiro.

—Harry, lo siento mucho. Todo esto es mi culpa, lo sé. Actué de forma inmadura e irresponsable. Lo admito. Tuve que haberlo impedido y consultarlo contigo primero y...

—Teddy, ¿Me dejas hablar?—el nombrado se quedó en silencio, mordiéndose el labio.—No te estoy culpando, hijo. Si hubiera encontrado un giratiempo, hubiera hecho lo mismo. Claro, a escondidas de Hermione.—"Muy gracioso, Harry" se oyó. Hermione dio un respingo. ¿Su futura persona estaría allí?—Actuaste de manera responsable y madura al acordarte de llevar los espejos y varitas. No tienes porque disculparte, Ted. No has echo nada malo.—terminó su padrino con una sonrisa a la que Teddy devolvió.—¿Están en Grimmauld Place, verdad?

—Sí...¿Cómo sabían que habíamos viajado en el tiempo?

—Tu mamá fue a despertar a James, como siempre...—al oír esto, Tonks se vio extrañada. ¿Se refería a ella?—Como no lo encontró, pensó que estaba con Albus y Scorpius. Entonces encontró el giratiempo roto en medio de la habitación y pegó grito al cielo.—Harry se estremeció ligeramente.—La verdad, pensé que había pasado algo peor. Tampoco encontramos a Rose, Lily, Hugo ni a tí. Llamé a Ron y Draco mientras Ginny iba al Refugio y a La Madriguera. Ninguno de la familia sabían donde estaban y entonces nos comunicamos con el Ministerio.—soltó un suspiro.—Hasta que tu tía Hermione, como siempre pensando con la cabeza fría en estas situaciones, se acordó de los espejos. Nos dieron un gran susto.

Los chicos del futuro se vieron culpables.

—Lo sentimos.—susurró Teddy.

—No te preocupes, Teddy.—el adulto del espejo frunció el ceño.—Lily me comentó qu estaban en 1995...¿Fui yo o vi a los merodeadores y a mi madre?

—Ehh...sí. Ellos tambien viajaron en el tiempo.

—Era por eso.—dijo con una mueca en el rostro Harry.—Hace unos instantes, nos vinieron a la mente unos...extraños recuerdos. Bueno, cuentame. ¿Se presentaron?

—¡Sí que eran extraños!—interrumpió la conversación Ginny, apareciendo nuevamente.—¡Teddy! ¿Cómo estás, cariño?—preguntó esta con verdadera preocupación en el rostro.

El metamorfomago esbozó una gran sonrisa al ver a su madrina.

—Perfectamente, mam-Ginny.—se corrigió inmediatamente al sentir el pisotón de Lily. Tonks compartió una mirada extrañada con Remus.—Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, Harry, sí nos presentamos. Todos.—añadió para que entendiera el mensaje oculto.

Los rostros de Harry y Ginny Potter, al entender esto, se tornaron serios. Los ojos de la señora Potter echaba chispas.

—No se atrevieron...—siseó esta. Al no obtener respuesta alguna de su ahijado, gruñó.—Dame nombres, Teddy.

Este recorrió con la mirada a todos alrededor de la mesa. Nadie quería enfrentarse a los gritos de Ginevra Potter. Ni sus padres. Ni Albus Dumbledore. Ni la mismísima Ginny Weasley del presente. Molly y Arthur tenían los rostros ruborizados, avergonzados de como haber reaccionado hace un rato. El peliazul posó su vista en Ron, quien se puso pálido. Después, cruzó una mirada con James. Los dos hermanos/primos sonrieron malévolamente.

—Oh Oh...—murmuraron al unísono los merodeadores, Sirius, Remus y los gemelos.

—¿"Oh Oh"? ¿Por qué dicen "Oh Oh"? ¡Nada malo va a pasar para que digan "Oh Oh"!.—palideció notablemente Ron.

—Creéme.—habló Lily Evans, resistiendo el impulso de rodar los ojos.—Conosco muy bien esas miradas.—ladeó la cabeza hacia _James_, _Sirius_ y _Remus_. Estos sonrieron de lado.

—Tienes que admitir, pelirroja.—dijo _Sirius_ abrazando a sus dos mejores amigos.—que sin nosotros, tu vida sería extremadamente aburrida.

Antes de que _Lily_ pudiera replicar, Ginny dijo.

—Sigo esperado, Teddy.

—Bueno Ginny...—empezó el mencionado.—Un cierto hermano tuyo...

—¡RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!—gritó el espjo. "No me lo comí!" replicó otra voz del futuro. Presente y pasado volvieron a reír mientras Ron se sonrojaba y Hermione le pegaba en el brazo.—ESTAS EN GRAVES PROBLE-

—Pero mamá, el tío Ron no fue el único!—la detuvo James, quitándole el espejo a Teddy.

—¿Quien más, James?—volvió a gruñir Ginny.

—Querida, creo que es mejor que hablemos con Albus.—interrumpió Harry, todavía con el semblante entre serio y preocupado.—Pásame con tu hermano, porfavor.

Obedeciendo la indicación de su padre, le dió el espejo al otro chico de cabello azabache. Este lo tomó rápidamente.

—Papá, mamá.—saludó Albus Severus con una sonrisa, feliz de volver a ver a su _verdaderos_ padres.

—¡Mi amor!—exclamó la pelirroja del espejo.—Todos tus tíos van a pagar por esto, no te preocupes. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Mi mocomurciélago o el Oppugno de Hermione? Creo que mejor los dos...—musitó perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Albus rió a carcajadas al ver los rostros pálidos de sus tíos Bill, George, Fred y Ron. ¿Dónde había una cámara muggle cuando se necesitaba? Por otro lado, Hermione tenía el ceño fruncido. ¿Oppugno? Dedujo que era un hechizo pero nunca lo había escuchado antes. Luego lo probaría en Ron...

—Hijo, ¿Puedes salir del comedor un momento?—habló suavemente Harry. Otra vez, se escuchó "Yo tambien quiero hablar con mis hijos!" y de respuesta "¡Usa tu espejo, Ronald!", un golpe y un "¡Auch, Hermione!".—Y dile a Rose y Hugo que Ron y Hermione los van a llamar. ¡Ah! Draco y Astoria acaban de llegar...Así que tambien avisa a Scorpius.

El suodicho asintió energicamente con la cabeza y miró a sus primos y mejor amigo, quienes ya habían escuchado a su tío, y salió por segunda vez en el día del salón. Claro que, al pasar frente a Rose y Lily, estas lo jalaron a un abrazo rápido.

El anciano director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, sonrió al ver los gestos de cariño entre los futuristas. Iba abrir la boca para comantarlo cuando los espejos de James, Teddy, Rose, Hugo, Scorpius y Lily vibraron al mismo instante.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Woooollliiiisssss!<em>**

**_¿Y que tal estuvo? Oh! Este cap tambien quedaba muy largo, por lo que tuve que cortarlo. Pero en una semana subo el siguiente!_**

**_Creen que podamos llegar a los 65 reviews? Siganme escribiendo! quiero saber sus opiniones! y talvez por ahí una sugerencia..._**

**_Muchas gracias a mi Beta (Sol Black Clearwater/Mi melliza), mi Delta (Chiquita Rodriguez/La stalker), mi Omega (Annie Wayland L.H Salvatore/La soñadora) y mi Pi (La rubia/ Bad girl) Las quiero!_**

**_Bueno, Jace quiere llevarme a Taki's, mejor no hacerlo esperar :D_**

**_Nos leemos la prox semana!_**

**_Alice Wayland_**


	5. La Llamada II Parte

**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todos son de la fantastica J.K Rowling. Solo la trama es mía._**

**_**_Aclaración: Los personajes del pasado se escriben en _**_**__cursiva, **los del presente **__normal**_ _**y los del futuro **__**subrayado_._**_ **_Cuando me refiera a_**_** Dumbledore**_**_ voy a escribir su apellido, es decir,_**Dumbledore**_. Asi que, cuando escriba _**_**Albus**_, _**me refiero a Albus Severus.**__**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5: "La Llamada" II Parte<p>

El anciano director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, sonrió al ver los gestos de cariño entre los futuristas. Iba abrir la boca para comantarlo cuando los espejos de James, Teddy, Rose, Hugo, Scorpius y Lily vibraron al mismo instante.

Teddy fue el primero que tomó su espejo entre sus manos.

—¡TEDDY REMUS LUPIN!—gritó una voz saliendo de éste. Apareció entonces una hermosa chica de ojos azules y una larga cabellera rubia. Los Merodeadores, Bill, George, Fred, Ron, Harry, Sirius y Remus se quedaron boquiabiertas.

—Tengo que conocerla…—musitó _Sirius_ sin aliento. Sus amigos junto con Fred y George asintieron lentamente, aún sin recobrarse del "impacto". Todos los del futuro rieron, salvo Teddy. Los cabellos del mencionado cambiaban de colores mientras sus ojos se abrían del terror. Tonks y Remus miraban divertidos a su hijo.

—Ho-hola mi amor…

—¿¡MI AMOR! ¡MI AMOR NADA LUPIN! Tía Ginny aparece de pronto en casa diciendo que no estaban! ¡QUE DESAPARECIERON! ¿TIENES IDEA…

—Lo siento mucho, cariño.—se disculpó rápidamente un desesperado Teddy, pasando una mano por sus cabellos. Gesto que sin querer había copiado de los Potter. —Yo…

—¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS!—rugió Victoire, con temperamento propiamente Weasley.—Cuando regreses, Lupin…—amenazó apuntando a su prometido con el dedo.—¡VOY A SER VIUDA ANTES DE CASARME!

Y la llamada se cortó, dejando a todos los presentes con una mueca en el rostro, lanzando a Teddy una mirada de lástima. Éste se encontraba entre aterrado y nauseabundo.

—Lo siento mucho, Teddy—rompió el silencio Sirius tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

—Sí que tienes agallas al casarte con ella.—comentó Bill negando la cabeza. El ver a esa chica le había recordado a una bella estudiante suya…

Teddy le lanzó una mirada incrédula mientras que sus primos se reían abiertamente.

—Es tu hija.

Todos voltearon a ver a un pálido Bill. Molly se levantó precipitadamente y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

—¡Oh, Bill! ¡Es Hermosa!

Bill miró a su madre con cara de espanto mientras que Fred y George se lamentaban a sus espaldas.

—Mala suerte, Forge. Es nuestra sobrina.

—Qué pérdida, Gred.

Albus entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al ver las expresiones de su familia, levantó una ceja.

—¿Victoire?—adivinó viendo a su hermano mayor con el cabello completamente blanco. Teddy asintió con la cabeza en repuesta. Albus rió y volteó al profesor Dumbledore.

—Mis padres quieren hablar con usted, profesor.—le dijo Albus entregándole el espejo.

Dumbledore le sonrió y murmurando una disculpa, salió de la habitación con el aparato mágico en la mano. Albus se sentó en la silla libre que había al lado de Rose y Scorpius.

—Si no contestan, habrán más gritos.—volvió a reír el pelinegro.

James dio un respingo y tomó el espejo de Albus, ya que el suyo estaba siendo utilizado. Un pecoso pelirrojo de ojos marrones se dejo ver entonces.

—¡JAMES!—gritó sonriente.

—¡FRED!

—¡JAMES!—apareció un emocionado rubio de ojos azules al lado de su primo.

—¡LOUIS!

—¡HERMANO!

—¡COMPAÑEROS!

—¡AMIGO!

—¡MERODEADORES!

Todos rieron mientras veían cómo los primos se saludaban efusivamente. Molly aplaudió emocionada, muy feliz al saber que en el futuro iba a tener varios nietos. Los Merodeadores compartieron una sonrisa al ver que ellos lograron su objetivo: convertirse en leyenda.

Los gemelos tenían la boca abierta de la impresión.

—No creo que haya llamado a mi hijo como yo.—murmuró Fred mirando de reojo a George. Éste se encogió de hombros.

James volteó el espejo de manera que todos pudieran ver a sus mejores amigos/primos.

—¡Hola papá!—saludaron al unísono los dos chicos.

Bill, Fred y George fruncieron el ceño. No tenían ni idea a quién se referían. Sirius y Lily rodaron los ojos.

—Como si fuera difícil.—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo para después mirarse con horror.

_Sirius_ del pasado ahogó un grito.

—¿Ves lo que me hace esta casa, Cornamenta?—lloriqueó el merodeador de ojos grises.—¡Ahora pienso como la pelirroja!

Lily sacudió la cabeza mientras James reía palmeando en la espalda a su mejor amigo.

—Lo que a mi me preocupa, Black, era el hecho de que pudieras pensar.

Sirius pretendió ignorar el intercambio de comentarios. Harry se preguntó si era porque no le gustaba cómo su madre se burlaba de él o por nostalgia.

—A lo que me refería era que si Victoire, la chica RUBIA, era tu hija, entonces Louis, el RUBIO, también lo es.—explicó a Bill quien veía como su hijo lo seguía saludando con la mano y asintiendo a cada palabra que decía Sirius.—Y como dijo Fred, no creo que le haya puesto el mismo nombre a su hijo. Por lo tanto, el Fred del espejo es hijo de George.

Después de un pequeño silencio en el cual los presentes analizaban lentamente las palabras de Sirius, Remus asintió.

—Eso suena…lógico.

El último de los Black sonrió con orgullo. Iba a agregar algo pero Louis fue más rápido.

—Se te ve tan extraño sin las cicatrices.—comentó el rubio con un aire pensativo mientras hacia señas con las manos a Bill.

—Y a ti con las dos orejas, papá.—señaló Fred.

Los aludidos abrieron los ojos, entre sorprendidos y algo asustados.

—¿Con las dos orejas?

—¿Cicatrices?

Albus y Lily se golpearon la cabeza al escuchar las intervenciones de sus primos. Fred y Louis parecieron acordarse de algo ya que de pronto se quedaron callados y, después de mirarse por un segundo…

—¡JAMES!—chillaron en forma de reprimenda los dos primos.

—¿Qué hice?—preguntó el susodicho asustado.

—Viajaste en el tiempo…

—…al pasado…

—…y los merodeadores están ahí…

—…primera y segunda generación…

—…todos completos…

—…Y NOS DEJASTE!—terminaron Fred y Louis con un puchero.

Rose Weasley al ver lo dramático que eran sus primos y procedió a contestar su espejo mientras que James se apresuraba a buscar argumentos para defenderse.

—¡PAPI!—sonrió de oreja a oreja la Ravenclaw.

El rostro de Ron Weasley se dejó ver. Llevaba el pelo algo desordenado y unas cuantas arrugas de preocupación adornaban su rostro. Claro que, al ver a su primogénita, éstas desaparecieron.

—¡Rosie! ¿Estás bien, amor?—inquirió el pelirrojo de casi cuarenta años.

Los Weasley, Harry y Hermione veían al espejo boquiabiertos. Ronald Weasley, ¿Preocupado? ¿Cariñoso?

—Me encuentro muy bien, papá.—le devolvió la sonrisa su hija.—¿Y mamá?

—Alivida pero sigue algo nerviosa.—dijo Ron con una mueca.

Mientras tanto, Hugo hablaba por su espejo con una Hermione mayor.

—¡Hugo!—soltó un suspiro de alivio Hermione.—¡No sabes lo asustada que he estado, cariño!

—Tambien te extrañé, mamá.—rió el pelirrojo de 13 años.—Todos estamos muy bien, tranquila.

—Eso espero.—le sonrió. ¿Así que 1995...?

—Sí! Es extraño ver a papá y a tí dos años mayor que yo...

Harry pasó su mirada por sus hijos—_¡sus hijos!_—Lily y Albus, quienes hablaban emocionados con dos chicas.

—¡Roxy, Lucy!—chilló Lily.

—¡Lily!—le devolvió el chillido las niñas.

Albusse tapó las orejas mientras hacía una mueca.

—¿Quieren dejarme sordo?—preguntó en son de broma.

—¡Al!—el susodicho volvió a hacer una mueca.—Lo sentimos. Es solo que, no es justo!—hizo un puchero Roxanne.

—Exacto.—continuó Lucy.—Y no tienen idea de lo celoso que estaban Freddie y Louis.—rió al decir esto último.

Los hermanos Potter la imitaron.

—Me lo imagino...

—Por cierto, Lils, Alice y Thomas terminaron.

—¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué?

El ojiverde rodó los ojos mientras se alejaba de su hermana y primas. No quería escuchar sus cotilleos. Buscó con la morada a su mejor amigo y vio como este le hacía señas para que se acercara.

—Buenos días, señor y señora Malfoy—saludó con una sonrisa a las rostros del espejo.

—¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que nos llames por nuestros nombres?—bufó Astoria pero devolviendo la sonrisa al niño. Al lado suyo, Draco Malfoy de 40 años rió suavemente.

—Entonces, ¿Están en el 95'?—preguntó el rubio. El Trio Dorado del presente no podían creer lo que veían: el rostro de Malfoy casi parecía amigable.

—Sí!—exclamó Albus.—Pero nosotros no fuimos los únicos con la idea de viajar en el tiempo...

—¿Ah no?—inquirió Astoria levantando una ceja con elegancia.

—Los abuelos de James, Albus y Lily junto con Remus Lupin y Sirius Black están acá.—mencionó Scorpius suavemente.

Lily Evans observó en silencio como los futuros señores Malfoy sonrieron afablemente a su nieto.

—En ese caso, no desaproveches esta única oportunidad, querido—susurró Astoria.

Lily se esforzó en no rodar los ojos. Por supuesto que era una única oportunidad, ¿Quién tan éstupido como los Merodeadores viaja al futuro? Pero luego frunció el ceño. ¿A qué se refiere la señora Malfoy con no "desaprovechar" la única oportunidad? ¿No debería estar preocupada por la seguridad de su hijo?

—Y por favor—interrumpió Draco frunciendo el ceño levemente.—Procuren no acercarse a mí, a pesar de ser Slytherins.

Albus y Scorpius asintieron, captando el mensaje.

—¡Albus!—llamó Lily Luna, agitando frenéticamente su mano derecha.—Mol y Dom quieren hablar contigo.

El aludido se despidió de Draco y Astoria Malfoy y fue rápidamente donde su hermana, quien le tendió el espejo y se fue con Teddy.

—Albus.—saludaron Molly y Dominique Weasley con una sonrisa.

—Mol, Dom.—asintió el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

—Tío Harry nos contó que pasaste un mal rato.—comentó Dominique frunciendo el ceño.—Es difícil creer que tu familia tenga prejuicios contra Slytherin.

Dominique pertenecía a la casa de las serpientes al igual que sus primos Lucy y Albus. Ella tuvo que soportar los cuchicheos a sus espaldas por ser la primera Weasley en Slytherin. El caso de Molly no fue tan malo. Una Weasley en Ravenclaw era más acceptable que una en Slytherin. Pero aún asi no dejaba de ser sorprendente.

Durante esos primeros meses, Teddy y Victoire dejaron de lado sus respectivas amistades para acompañar a su familia en esos duros momentos. Dominique y Molly aprendieron a ignorer estos comentarios, haciendose por consiguiente más unidas. Siempre estarán agradecidos con Teddy y Vic, quienes ese día que el Sombrero Seleccionador las mandó a diferentes casas, se levantaron de sus asientos sonrientes y aplaudiendo fiervemente, rompiendo el silencio sepulchral que se había formado en el Gran Comedor.

—Dalo por hecho.—puso los ojos en blanco Albus.

—Trta de ignorarlos, Al.—aconsejó con voz dulce Molly.—Es lo major que puedes hacer.

—Y si siguen fastidiando, llámanos.—le guiñó el ojo la única hija pelirroja de Bill y Fleur.—Mol y yo romperemos un giratiempo para ir a defenderte.

Albus rió, muy agradecido con sus primas. Entonces, el professor Dumbledore entró nuevamente al salon, con el rostro imposible de leer. Todos aquellos que tenían espejos se despidieron rápidamente.

El director se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes.

—Sus padres han acordado en su asistencia a Hogwarts de este año.—se dirigió a los futuristas mientras daba el espejo a Teddy Lupin.

Rose y James se vieron emocionados ante la idea de ir a Hogwarts junto con sus padres y los Merodeadores, respectivamente. Hugo, Albus y Scorpius limitaron a encogerse de hombros. Sin embargo, Lily hizo un puchero.

—Pero papi, yo quería quedarme con Sirius, Remus y Tonks.

Los mencionados la miraron con sorpresa y curiosidad. ¿Es que acaso no eran cercanos en el futuro?

Teddy volteó el espejo de manera que todos pudieran ver a Harry y vice versa.

—Si no me equivoco, todavía tienes dos semanas más en Grimmauld Place, Lily.—Harry trató de contentar a su hija. Al ver que esta pronunciaba más su puchero, suspiró.—Si Sirius y Albus no tienen problema, puedes visitarlo los fines de semana.

Lily esbozó una gran sonrisa, volteándose al director y al animago del presente.

—No veo problema en eso.—le devolvió la sonrisa Dumbledore.

—¿Quieres venir todos los fines de semana?—inquirió sin dejar de sorprenderse Sirius.—¿Aquí? ¿Grimmauld Place?

La sonrisa de Lily se congeló, maquinando una excusa.

—No me importa estar acá.—restó importancia.—Eres uno de mis tíos favoritos.

Lo ultimo era casi verdad. A Lily siempre le había intrigado el padrino de su padre. Y ahora tenía la oportunidad de conocerlo. No iba a desaprovecharla por nada del mundo. Además, su papa le había contado que la mayoría de tiempo, Sirius estaba solo en esta horrible casa.

Sirius seguían mirando con curiosidad a esta niña, una perfecta copia de la esposa de su mejor amigo. Finalmente, sonrió.

—Eres bienvenida cuando quieras.

James y Albus no perdieron el tiempo.

—Si Lily viene, yo tambien.—reclamaron al mismo tiempo los dos Potter. Lily rió entredientes mientras la sonrisa de Sirius se agrandaba.

—Por supuesto.—intervino Dumbledore mirando con tristeza y alegría mezclada a los futuros hijos de Harry. Este le había contado quien no sobreviviría la guerra. Se dirigió ahora a los chicos del pasado.— Ustedes tambien deberían asistir al Colegio. No querrán atrasarse con los cursos…

Lily negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no, profesor.—miró amenazadoramente a los Merodeadores.—¿Verdad, chicos?

Estos se encogieron en los asientos.

—¡No, no!—negaron _Remus_ y _James_ rápidamente.

—¿Cómo crees, pelirroja?—inquirió con sarcasmo _Sirius_.

Sirius y Remus intercambiaron una mirada nostálgica mientras Fred y George reían a carcajadas.

—Perfecto.—dijo Dumbledore.—Señor Lupin…—Teddy, _Remus_ y Remus del presente voltearon a ver al director, a quien le brillaron los ojos.—Teddy Lupin. Como usted ya se graduó de Hogwarts, podría…

—Teddy podría quedarse con Sirius y Remus.—intervino rápidamente Harry del espejo.—Eso es, claro, si Sirius…

—Ni lo preguntes, Harry.—rodó los ojos el aludido.—Por supuesto que se va a quedar acá.

—Entonces no te importará tener un tiempo más a tu querida sobrina, ¿Verdad Siri?—habló Tonks batiendo sus pestañas.

—Siempre y cuando no me llames Siri.

—¡Me dijiste que podia llamarte Siri!

—Tenías tres años.

—Entonces está decidido.—Albus Dumbledore puso fin a la discussion.—Nuestros visitantes del pasado y futuro irán a Hogwarts.—se levantó de su asiento.—Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a avisar al profesorado que tendremos alumnos de intercambio por algunos meses.

—¿No quiere quedarse a cenar, Albus?—preguntó Molly echándole un vistazo al gran reloj de la pared.

—Muchas gracias, querida Molly, pero cuanto antes, mejor.

El Director se fue de la casa de los Black. El silencio llegó por unos cuantos segundos antes de ser interrumpido por una voz del espejo.

—James Sirius Potter.—dijo pausadamente Ginny Potter. El susodicho suprimió una mueca.—No quiero enterarme de ninguna clase de bromas en Hogwarts…

—Por supuesto que no te vas a enterar, mamá.

—Hablo en serio, James.—Ginny lo miró directamente a los ojos, suavizando su tono de voz.—Voldemort sigue ahí.

Todo rastro de humor y felicidad desapareció por completo del comedor. James le devolvió la mirada a su madre.

—Deben de tener mucho cuidado y no llamar la atención.—continuó la pelirroja.—Además, Umbridge tiene mucho poder sobre Hogwarts…

—Es verdad.—dijo Harry con la vista perdida. Ginny le puso una mano en el hombro, dándole un apretón cariñoso. Harry miró a Teddy.—Trata de ir a Hogwarts cada cierto tiempo, Ted. Para verificar que todo esté en orden.

—Lo hare, pa…drino. Padrino.—se corrigió el aludido al sentir un pellizcón en el brazo de parte de Lily.

Harry sonrió levemente.

—Bueno, sera mejor que Hermione y yo nos pongamos a trabajar.

—¿De qué hablas, tío Harry?—inquirió Hugo arrugando el entrecejo.

—Dumbledore va hacer el giratiempo para los Merodeadores y _Lily_. Hermione y yo haremos el de ustedes.

Los del futuro asintieron lentamente. Si Harry Potter y Hermione Weasley iban a trabajar juntos, significa que estarán de regreso en menos de seis meses. Así que, si querían conocer a los no sobrevivientes de la Guerra, deberían ponerse manos a la obra.

—Todos aquí les mandan saludos. Cuidense mucho, porfavor.—se despidió Ginny, con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

—Lleven siempre consigo los espejos.—recordó su esposo.—Los llamaremos cada vez que podamos.

—¡Los amo, mamá, papá!—soltó Lily sin poder evitarlo. No podía soportar las miradas preocupadas y miedosas de sus padres. _Maldito Voldemort._

—Nosotros a ustedes.

Y con eso, terminó la llamada.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Actualizó? ¿Alice Wayland C.H. Black?¿7 meses después? No...<em>**

**_Sisisi! ¡Actualize! Estoy taaaaan emocionada :))))_**

**_Disculpen el retraso. 4to año de secundaria resultó más difícil de lo que pensaba. Pero no más colegio hasta marzo! YAY YAY YAY! Ficsficsfics! ;)_**

**_Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Los reviews siempre son bienvenidos :)_**

**_¡Actualizo en una semana! Si hay muchos reviews, talvez me demore menos..._**

**_Saudos!_**

**_Alice Wayland_**

**_PD: vieron HP7IIParte? MI INFANCIA TERMINÓ ESE DÍA! ugh, no saben como lloré..._**


End file.
